


Breeding Ground: In a Bow

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry enjoys his lovely gifts for Father's Day. First posted on my blog as part of the Daughters of Potter on June 16th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Rose Weasley, Harry Potter/Victoire Weasley
Series: Breeding Ground [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 101





	Breeding Ground: In a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 19th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**In a Bow(Victoire Weasley, Rose Weasley, and Lily Luna Potter, Part of the Daughters of Potter 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Victoire, or Tori as most called her, stood outside in the hallway, awaiting her true father’s return. Tori, wearing a silvery robe which flattered her figure and showed off her amazing legs, lightly licked her lips. The gorgeous blonde hair coming down past her shoulders came from her mother, but with Tori’s vibrant shade of green eyes, no one could mistake who her father was.  
  
The flash of energy came out and Hadrian returned home. Once known as the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Hadrian Peverell became something more after he embraced his true heritage. And speaking of embracing, Tori threw herself at Hadrian. Her arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist, and their tongues tangled together, in a passionate kiss.  
  
The moment Tori went through her Veela maturity at the age of thirteen, she had been addicted to her father. His touch, his taste, everything about him.  
  
“Hello, Tori,” Hadrian said.  
  
“I’m ready,” Tori said. “Happy Father’s Day, I have a nice surprise for you.”  
  
The past ten years they have been sleeping together. Tori found out about Hadrian being her true father, not that it could be hidden, even from the most ignorant person out there. Well, maybe Ron, but he was a special sort. Tori pulled Hadrian’s cock out of his pants and undid the front of her silvery robe.  
  
Hadrian latched onto the body of her beautiful daughter, in silky baby-blue lingerie with silver lining. The blue sheer stockings magically appeared around her legs the second her robe came off.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Hadrian asked. “Hmm, Tori?”  
  
Tori rubbed her ass against Hadrian’s hard cock with a saucy smile on her face. “It’s a surprise.”  
  
Hadrian pulled Tori’s panties to the side and found her wet pussy. Always so wet, always so nice, and it felt so good flaring around him. Her wet pussy closed around Hadrian and made Tori just cry. A soft cry and light, musical moans occured from Hadrian touching her.  
  
He fingered Tori to the edge. Her wet pussy, dripping hot, flowed to the floor. Tori, taking Hadrian’s finger into her mouth, sucked on it hard, and looked him straight in the eye. The seductive nature of her green eyes made Hadrian hard as rock. Tori, knowing what her father liked, dropped to her knees and sucked Hadrian’s cock and balls.  
  
A soft moan from the room down the hallway caught Hadrian’s attention. He stared Tori straight in the eye.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
Tori acted innocent, or about as innocent as she could with a mouthful of cock. She made several long, deep slurps, ensuring Hadrian’s manhood just go deep into her throat and stuff her completely full.  
  
Hadrian opened the door and pulled away from Tori. On the bed, Tori’s cousins or more accurate sisters, Lily and Rose, laid on the bed. Chained to the bed, with collars around their neck. Bows on their head, bows wrapped over their mouths, with bows wrapped around their breasts and pussies. Lily’s were white and Rose’s were black and they both looked tantalizing.  
  
“Aren’t you going to unwrap your father’s day presents?’  
  
The bows covering Lily’s pussy and breasts tantalized Hadrian. Lily, stared at Hadrian’s cock, and moaned through the bow, wrapped around mouths.  
  
“Did you want something Lily?”  
  
Lily, bobbing her head back and forth, caught sight of Hadrian’s cock. Tori, being the dutiful daughter she was, unwrapped Lily’s mouth.  
  
“Daddy, I want you in my mouth,” Lily said. “Please, I’ve wanted you...I’m of age now.”  
  
“You got it, honey,” Hadrian said.  
  
Lily’s mouth opened up and took Hadrian’s cock into it. She slurped him extremely loud before Hadrian switched over and buried into Rose’s mouth, essentially replacing the bow with his cock. Rose, being the middle of the three girls in age, moaned even more. Her hands, swaying forward, cupped Hadrian’s balls and squeezed them hard.  
  
Rose, Lily, and Tori lined up and took turns sucking Hadrian’s cock and pleasuring his balls. The warm, sweet, mouths of the seventeen year old, eighteen year old, and twenty-three year old girl respectfully sent pleasure through Hadrian’s loins.  
  
“I’m so close,” Hadrian told them. “Oh, Rose, you’re amazing...just like your mother.”  
  
Rose thought it was good to know. The man who believed he was her father was such an idiot. Much more accurate to have such a strong father, with a big cock. A nice mighty wand, made of hardened flesh to shove all the way down to her throat. Rose squeezed her throat around him and moaned.  
  
One more push and Hadrian buried the seed down Rose’s mouth. Rose stared down at him, making loud sounds. She slurped, sucked him eagerly with Lily and Tori taking turns milking Hadrian’s balls into Rose’s mouth.  
  
Hadrian spilled his load into Rose’s mouth. Rose, bobbing back and forth, slurped up every drop of cum into her mouth. She hummed, hunger dancing in her eyes the faster she drove down onto him.  
  
“Perfect,” Hadrian said pulling away. “Share with your sister.”  
  
Lily’s mouth opened and Rose kissed her. Tori moved in and molested the bodies of both of her younger sisters, kissing her a couple of times. Tori rubbed Rose’s breasts and then Lily’s as well.  
  
Hadrian unveiled the young pussies of both Rose and Lily. Their insides, dripped wet and ready for him. Hadrian shoved deep inside of them and the cries of pleasure echoed through both of them.  
  
Lily buried her face into Tori’s bosom and moaned sucking them down. The warmth cradle of Tori’s cleavage, combined with her father’s magical fingers inside of her, just sent Lily all over the edge. The length of her father’s tool brushed against Lily’s nice back and hips caused her to cry.  
  
Rose rocked back and forth and kissed Tori’s tantalizing thigh. The juices dripping up fed.  
  
“Always like your tongue, Flower,” Tori said with a sexy purr.  
  
Lily blinked. Was Rose and Tori sleeping together? Was Rose in on this? All of those questions just blew out of Lily’s mind the very second Hadrian pushed into her. Twelve inches of Hadrian’s impressive meat speared her insides and stretched Lily completely out.  
  
“Good, baby, I like this,” Hadrian said. “I’m going to fuck you hard.”  
  
Lily flashed him a smile. Her body craved this. Even more Lily knew what love and sex was, she craved it. She knew, deep down, that her father was the only man for her.  
  
Hadrian paid Tori and Rose some attention even though his key focus was on Lily. His hands moved, in perfect harmony and squeezed Lily’s tight butt from behind. The way he rocked into Lily from behind and speared her. Her pussy, growing very tight around his cock threatened to milk every single drop of cum into her.  
  
“Relax, honey,” Hadrian told her.  
  
Lily could hardly relax. Too many brilliant sensations just bombarded her body and brought her completely over the edge. Hadrian, with a light tweak of Lily’s nipples, brought her over the edge. Hadrian pulled out of Lily and spun her around. The loss of her father’s mighty tool inside of her made Lily whimper at the loss.  
  
Right before Hadrian speared down into Lily. Hadrian pinned down Lily to the bed and plowed into her. Lily loved it, loved her father smashing her.  
  
“He’s good, isn’t he?” Tori asked.  
  
Rose nodded feverishly. She did not even mind the fact that Lily was being taken by Hadrian. The view fueled her lust, coupled by Tori’s feverish fingering. Yes, Tori’s pheromones were a bit of an unfair advantage, but Rose was willing to overlook it because of all of the pleasure Tori gave her.  
  
After Hadrian rode Lily into a state of blissful catatonia, he pulled out of her. Tori helpfully spread Rose’s lips for him and guided the emerald-eyed enchanter’s mighty cock inside of her body. Hadrian stuffed himself into Rose.  
  
“Oh, Rose, you feel nice as well,” Hadrian said. “We should do this more often.”  
  
The dancing fingers up her skin just made Rose breath in and breathe out. Hadrian already knew Rose’s sensitive spots and made her gush completely hard.  
  
Hadrian switched between Rose and Lily, using some fine teleportation and time manipulation techiques to fuck them both, individually and at the same time. The weight of Hadrian’s balls hit them both and caused both of the women to scream out in pleasure.  
  
Lily’s hair, plastered to her face, could not believe this happening. Hadrian knew every way to trigger her orgasm. He brushed against her legs and rocked into her.  
  
Tori’s horniness increased, for the simple fact that she was going to ride the hell out of Hadrian when he was done putting the two of them to bed.  
  
“I love your father’s day Present, love,” Hadrian said. “I’ll be sure to put them to good use.”  
  
The loud pop of her greedy pussy releasing her fingers allowed Tori to eye her own juices. The flash of Hadrian reflecting in her eyes of going back and forth between Rose and Lily increased Tori’s lust. Oh it was so hot, and Tori’s inner nature began to overwhelm her.  
  
Tori blasted Rose and Lily with pheromones, sending them into a state of endless orgasm. They collapsed into a fit of pleasure.  
  
“I’m surprised it took you that long.”  
  
Hadrian would get back to Lily and Rose when they recovered. Right there, Tori demanded his full attention. The sexy minx, the oldest of the three, moved over, and turned around, to shove her ass practically into her father’s ass. The delicious cheeks rippled underneath Hadrian’s spanking.  
  
Fucking Tori doggy style was a beautiful sight. Hadrian manipulated his daughter’s breasts and got pleasure to escalate through her body. He yanked Tori’s hair back and fucked her aggressively from behind.  
  
From doggystyle to reverse cowgirl style happened in a blink of an eye. Tori bounced on her father’s cock while mind fucking both Rose and Lily on the bed. Her aura channeled through her hands and sent bolts through the clits of the two more inexperienced women.  
  
Lily and Rose both wanted their father. However, their lust had been sated by Tori’s powers. She made it look so easy, so graceful, so wonderful. The way Tori impaled herself down on Hadrian brought the perfect combination of debauched and divine to their minds.  
  
Hadrian contorted Tori’s beautiful body into a pretzel and fucked her rigorously. Hadrian sucked on Tori’s nipples and made her cry out. Tori ripped into her father’s shoulder, drawing blood. His skin healed over instantly from what he was doing but it looked extremely hot.  
  
“And you are the best gift of all, Tori,” Hadrian said.  
  
The first daughter Hadrian created timeline wise, although not the oldest daughter. But, Tori did not have the mental capacity to think about her father’s adventures through time. Especially when Hadrian plowed into her and took Tori through an enchanted thrill ride with orgasms endlessly chaining together.  
  
Tori’s warm walls hugged him. Much like smooth silk, it massaged Hadrian’s prick as he rocked in and out of her body. He edged closer and closer to the end. The weight of his balls, slapping down on Tori’s thighs and making her cry proved to be music to Hadrian’s ears.  
  
“We’re close,” Hadrian said. “Just one more time.”  
  
The weight of his balls going down on her made Tori’s body just gush. The constant presence of both Tori and Hadrian and their strong magical auras sent Lily and Rose through a loop of constant orgasms.  
  
One more time, and Hadrian rocked Tori to one final orgasm. She clutched onto Hadrian to milk him dry. Their bodies combined together in an endless wave of lust prior to Hadrian’s balls tightening and finally filling up Tori with his batter.  
  
In a familiar dance, Tori milked Hadrian’s balls and enjoyed the flood inside of her. She squeezed Hadrian’s arm and moaned in his ear the faster Hadrian rode her into the bed.  
  
In the aftermath, Tori’s body, bathed in a brilliant aura, laid out. Rose and Lily crawled over to move on top of Tori, smiles on their face.  
  
Hadrian encouraged Rose and Lily to work on Tori in tandem. Lily buried her face into Tori’s chest while Rose dove between Tori’s legs to suck Hadrian’s gift out of it.  
  
The Dragon smiled and prepared to insert himself in this tantalizing scene among these three beautiful women. Hadrian buried into Rose deep while finger banging Lily, who smothered her face into Tori’s heaving chest.  
  
The quartet shared many intense orgasms throughout the night, and Hadrian emptied never ending loads into the pussies of all three daughters until the moment they were put to bed.  
 **End.**


End file.
